The Mask
by made.for.life
Summary: The Avengers are hosting a Halloween Party for younger kids in the tower. Tony decides that he is going get the perfect mask to scare all the Trick-or-Treaters half to death. Happy Halloween!


"Hey Tony." Steve hollered to the doorway.

"ARGH! Spangles do you have those stupid earbuds in again?" Tony came in holding his ears.

Steve pulled the two plastic circles from his ears. "Yeah."

Tony sat down with Clint at the table. "You don't have to yell. Even though you can't hear yourself we can still hear you just fine!" He groaned setting down the bags he had with him. "Never should have given you those damn things."

Steve flushed lightly.

Clint just looked over Tony. "Whatcha got there?"

Tony laughed suddenly. "Hawky my boy. I'm glad you asked."

"Oh dear." Steve said quietly.

"You see." Tony stood up. "The entirety of the tower is going to become a scary but kid friendly environment for trick-or-treaters. In other words, Stark tower is hosting a massive Halloween party!"

There was silence.

"You guys are no fun." Tony grumbled.

Clint just leaned further over Tony. "That has absolutely nothing to do with my question."

"Yes it does!" Tony finally pulled out the bag's contents.

There were a couple different colored Halloween plates and napkins. "Pepper asked for those." He explained. "This, on the other hand, is mine."

He pulled out a piece of plastic with a stretchy strap. Tony twisted it with an evil grin. Thing was a human face with fake blood trailing from a supposedly gouged out eye. The other side of its face was in stiches and the mouth was stitched shut.

"Ick." Steve backed up.

Clint looked it over. "It's a mask."

"Hell yeah it's a mask!" Tony said excitedly. "I'm going to scare all those little kids half to death!"

"Tony." Steve sighed. "That's not very kind."

"Whatever Stars and Stripes." The inventor rolled his eyes. "You have no sense of fun."

The time for the "biggest badest trick or treat tower partay" as Tony called it, rolled around. Everyone pitched in to get the decorations up. Steve had some trouble getting the bats to stay hanging from the ceiling so Tony ended up super gluing them up.

"Will those come down?" Steve asked concerned as he set the inventor down.

Tony shrugged. "Dunno. Come on lift me back up. Just three more to go."

"Tony, Steve?" Natasha came in. "It's nearly five. You two should get dressed up."

"All right Steve-o." Tony dusted off his hands. "Go get yourself ready." The dark haired man turned and took off toward his room.

Steve chuckled and headed up to his little room. He really wasn't going as anything exciting. He pulled on the leather gear he had purchased from the little Halloween shop down the block. Steve threw his hat on and walked toward the lobby where they would be handing out candy to the little children.

"Hey Steve."

The blonde jumped and swallowed heavily. "N-Natasha. You scared me."

The assassin shrugged. She was kind of creepy looking, dressed in doll clothes with two contacts in except they were different colors, red and blue. She held a stitched up Teddy bear. She held her head cocked to the side and her eyes wide.

"Are you a doll?"

Natasha nodded. "Cowboy?"

"Mmhmm." Steve smiled.

Bruce treaded in with a figure all dressed in white. Bruce himself had on a lab coat and a pair of broken glasses. His black and white wig stuck out at all angles. He twisted a flask in his hand.

"Hey Mad Scientist. I like it." Natasha nodded.

"Who's that?" Steve asked. "Or what's that?"

The white figure took off the rounded mesh helmet. "It's me." Clint complained. The long metal rod in his hand flashed.

"Fencer?" Natasha guessed.

Clint struck a ridiculous pose.

"What's a fencer?" Steve asked.

"Skip it." Clint waved him off. "Where are Stark and the big guy?"

"Thor's spending the holiday with Jane." Bruce answered getting a drink of water from his bottle.

"Lame." Clint said.

"Where is Tony though?" Steve seconded.

A laugh filled the room and a black cloaked figure appeared. The mask gleamed fakely.

"Right here." Tony said in a false demonic voice. "What do you think?"

There was silence.

"Well." Clint said through his mask. "It's kind of cheesy."

Tony just stuck his nose up. "You all have no sense of style."

There was a loud ringing sound.

"Haha! People are here." Tony cheered.

"Shall I let them in sir?" Natasha snorted at the Transylvania accent Tony had downloaded.

"Yes indeed my vampiric butler."

They all sorted themselves around the lobby and other employees took their places too. At long last the doors opened. The first people came in rather slowly but when they saw Steve as a friendly cowboy they walked right in. Tony was standing just a couple feet away ready to be feared.

"Trick or Treat!"

Tony jumped when he was startled out of his daze. There was already a large group of kids in front of him.

"Hey aren't any of you scared?" Tony complained passing out candy.

A little boy struck a pose in front of him. "Iron man is not afraid of anything!"

"Hey good deal." Tony gave the kid four little individually wrapped candy bars. "Keep it up little guy."

The rest of the night went much the same disappointingly. No one seemed to be afraid of him. Even the little pig tailed girl that wouldn't approach Clint came right up to him. The night started to grow dark and most of the kids were being carried out the door or excitedly chattering about their favorite part of the tower.

"Trick or Treat!"

Tony handed out candy to the really young boy before him.

"I like your mask!" The kid waved as he walked away.

Steve was just taking a breath as most everyone had stopped coming by this time.

Tony walked over to him. "Sniffle sniffle." He said pretending to wipe his eyes.

Steve chuckled. "What's wrong with you?"

"That's not the attention I was going for." Tony said gloomily taking off his mask.

"He was being nice." Steve said rubbing his hands together. It was a bit nippy by the entryway.

Tony huffed disappointedly.

"Trick or treat." A really young girl's voice piped up.

Tony jumped around startled. The little girl shrieked in fear at his motion and ran back to her dad on the other side of the hall. The inventor cast an eye to a laughing soldier.

"Happy?" Steve laughed.

Tony smack hand against his face. Steve laughed even harder.


End file.
